Girl Genius:Community Portal
For chat, help, and general discussion about the Girl Genius wiki project, check out our forums! Scope This wiki covers everything related to Girl Genius: books, games, merchandise, blogs, radio plays, appearances at cons, etc. Also included: nutty fan theories and real world information related to the comic, where appropriate. Not included: fan fiction or roleplaying (though discussion of the much-anticipated roleplaying book itself is fine). Writing for the wiki For guidelines on how to write for this wiki, check out the very helpful Manual of Style. Some general guidelines * Please mind Studio Foglio's fan site guidelines as well as Wikia policies. * Write in your own words. Absolutely do not post anything whole and complete from another source. What, d'ya wanna get an "F"? * Language should be kept at the same rating as the comic (PG13, roughly). * Have fun! Play nice with the other mad scientists. Namespaces * The (Main) namespace (no prefix): This is where regular articles go. Strive to be entertaining while maintaining fidelity to the canon. * /Mad Some ''main pages may also have a subpage named Mad. All speculation, either crazy or reasonable, and wild scientific theories go on these pages rather than in the main article. For examples, see'' Articles with "Mad" counterparts and Category:Mad. * Talk: Discussion on what belongs in the (main namespace) article and what doesn't. Also, suggestions for cleanup, reorganization, or additions. * User: Your personal lab. All personal information, single-author essays, and projects that don't go anywhere else go here. Write a user page to tell us a little bit about yourself! * User_talk: Acts as a personal message board for the user. * Forum: Discussion pages for topics that do not correspond to a unique regular article. Copyrights Girl Genius and all its characters and indicia are property of Studio Foglio. Otherwise, please use the doc on Wikia Copyrights as a guide. This site contains images clipped from the comic, which must fall under to be acceptable here (no infringement is intended). A list of all images used on this wiki can be found in Category:Images. Clockwork winged monkey minions will be dispatched post haste to remove these images if the artists/owners have objections. The last thing any of us want is to have our Creative History thesis project thrown out for ethics violations. Community links The people who contribute to this wiki may also be found on the sites below. These are unofficial fan resources, not affiliated with Studio Foglio. *#GirlGenius IRC Chat on the Nightstar network (port 6668) *Girl Genius Group on Yahoo: The original discussion group! *Agatha's Minions: Fan discussion on Livejournal *Haus of Klaus: Home of the Klaus Defence League (Because Klaus is Always Right. Always.) *Jagerkin recent boards Especially for all things Jäger‐related. (Remember: any plan vere you loze your '''hat' iz a BAD PLAN.)'' *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Webcomic/GirlGenius Girl Genius at TV Tropes]: Caution: TV Tropes Will Ruin Your Life. *The Wikipedia page for : An encyclopedic article on the comic. Studio Foglio official resources *Girl Genius Online (Updates M-W-F) *Comic Update Echo on Deviant Art (Apparently no longer updated) *Girl Genius and Other Studio Foglio News (Updated irregularly) *Studio Foglio's Google Calendar *Othar's Twitter (This used to be updated most every day, barring real life interruptions functional lapses in Othar's brain) *TopWebComics.com (So close, yet so far away from #1. Help out by voting daily!) Administrators If you're looking for someone with sysop privileges, try Argadi (bureaucrat), the old bearded guy, William Ansley (bureaucrat), or Zarchne (bureaucrat). You can find others on the . (Uncheck "No groups" and sort by "Last logged in".) Category:Community